Messaging has become prevailing communications method in the consumer and enterprise markets. Existing technology provides mobile device users with a variety of ways of messaging, including Short Message Service (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM), e-mail, voice mail (VM), Visual Voice Mail (V-VM), and multimedia messaging services (MMS). SMS is a messaging service first utilized in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). SMS uses communications protocols developed in accordance with a standard to provide the interchange of short text messages between mobile devices. IM is a technology that provide the capability of real-time text-based communication between two or more participants in a network. IM can be utilized over the Internet with other network E-mail, is a method of exchanging digital messages using a server to accept, forward, deliver and store messages for users. VM is a method of messaging where a user can record a voice message on a server that can be accessed by the recipient of the message using a telephone. Voicemail stores messages in mailboxes associated with the recipient's phone number. Messages may be forwarded, stored, and saved. Some systems now add the capability of providing text associated with the voicemail. This capability includes providing the user with a list of voicemail messages, or converting to voice message into text through the use of speech recognition systems. MMS, allows a user to send a message that includes images, audio, video, or rich text. MMS utilizes the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) to display the content. MMS can be used to share photographs, audiovisual files, and the like.
Current systems come with individual solution to deliver each messaging solution such as SMS, MMS, Voice Message, IM, email. Accordingly, network operators and service providers world wide have to develop multiple solutions for each of the messaging applications which is ineffective and expensive. As the messaging technology evolved, telecommunication carriers develop infrastructures to individually support each messaging solution, which is inefficient and expensive. Consequently, network operators and service providers have developed multiple solutions for each of the messaging applications.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a network infrastructure where a single solution can process all of the available messaging applications. There is a need to develop a single platform that can handle all of the available messaging applications. There is a need for a single architecture to support generalized content delivery for both wireline and wireless networks.